bloody rain
by Shearaheme
Summary: hikaru is tired of sasukes abusr and runs away only to find her dead love is alive and part of the akatsuke warning megga lemons!


shes abused scared and broken.can he really be the one? the one she thought was dead? she runns away from the absusive sasuke onlu to find him.

deidara and hikaru

i dont own naruto no matter how bad i want to...only my charater in the story hikaru.

this is me first fict so no flames plz just constructive critisisum!

* * *

BLOODY RAIN

She dosent make a sound as he beats her. she feels nothing,for she is numb in side. each hit,every insult he threw at her she didnt cry or wince to the pain. she was scard and her wounds would never heal. her violet orbs show no emotion,her porcalin skin cut and bruised.her smiles gone. all because he had to come back,all because orochimaru changed him. he smirks as he strips her to nothing and savors her skin. rape, yes that is what he did every night. yet she just stoped fighting and became the way she is now. silent,ans afraid of her own shadow.

Rain couds come to play as she wakes from her slumber. she yawns as she streches and takes a quick shower. quickly drying she slips in to her panties and bra. then she changes into black minishorts, a black lacy tank, black and white stockings,and black kneehi combat boots. she pulls her long glossy black hair back leaving strands of deep purple bangs to frame her heart shaped face.

she walks out her apartment and and heads to kahonas gates. she sees him and trys to avoid him but he sees her anyway. he walks to her and she stills. he caresses her cheek and forces a kiss. he bumps her lips begging for entrence and she willingly alows it.his toung plunges in and savors her sweet tast. she starts to strugle and he slaps her. the inpact knocks her off her feet. he grabs her by the hair and and looks her in the eye. "you should have learned by now struggling dosent work." he whispers harshly licking the blood trickling down her lips. she winces and and gives in to him. " now be a good girl and do me a favor." he smirks. "entertain me." her eyes tear up and she fallows. he locks the door to her apartment and pushes her on the couch. he starts to shed her clouths but thats when she decides shes had enough.

she knees im as hard as she can and runs up stairs to her roomand locks the door. she runs to her closet and pulls a small backpack. she packs 2 pairs black jeans,4 thin tanks, black keds,her make up,500 bucks, her brush and picture of her love.he bangs on the door and trys in vain to bust it down. she leaps from the window and lands stealthaly. she runns quickly to the gate remembering the last time she saw her love.

**"do you have to go?" she asked tears streaming from her face. he looks down at her with his deep metalic blue eyes and smiled."yes i must go. but remember my love its for our people. ill be back soon love youll see." he kisses her forehead and leaves as the rain starts to pour. **

she slows to a walk and ignores the guards as she left kahona forever. the rain starts to pour drenching her and she heads for the shelter of the forest. the day turns to dark and she still walks ignoring her bodys need of rest. she walks for hours and hours becoming wetter and colder. she hears the wind howling to a lone wolf cry and the night hawlk sings as the black raven circles over head. she crys as she rembembers his voice and the touch is skin and the feel of his lips. why did he leave?! why did he do this to her?! why,why,why?! she falls the the earth her body felling heavy and weak.

she stands on trembeling knees and starts to walk aimlessly threw the forest again. her tears cjome quicker as dose the rain as the sound of his voice mezmorizes her. she plays it over and over in he mind. she smiles as she feels the rain pick up like it did that night. she begins to shakes and yet she continues to walk only to hear foot steps behind her. she turns ye nothing is there. as she turns to continue her journey he stands in front of her. his blonde hair pulled pack in a hlaf poney tail. they stair a long moment till he finaly speeks."what is a young girl like you doin in this part of the woods?" his voice was like wind chimes and his breth of sweet spices. "whats it to you." she spat. he laughs lightly."if you value your life you would tell me." she gulps and sighs." im running away." she mumbled. he stairs and decides she could be usefull though he had no clue at what. so curisoty got the better of him. "so what can you do...i mean i see yur a ninja from the leaf village." he smirked eyeing her head to toe. "im a weapons master,and a great user of blood magic." she mumbled averting his gaze.

"so what are you looking for in here in this dangerous territory?" she smiled and looked in his deep metalic blue eyes."im looking for the akatsuki,so i can join them." his eyes widen and he licks his lips. "i can help" he murmmerd walking twards her. she teps back in to a tree."how?" she whispers. "lets just say i know the leader and can get you in...under one condition of course." his lyps a breath away. "whats that?" she asks lowering her eyes. "you give me your soul" he whisperd as his lyps capture hers. she didnt fight,she didnt cry it just felt right. then memories of him flooded her mind.

**he takes a perked nipple in his hot mouth as he teases her cilt. she moans his name and he inserts one finger,then two.she arches agenst hime and claws his back. he removes his fingers and licks her juics from them.hes at her entrence and she nodds up at him. he enters her and she withers in bliss as his toung travles the lenth of her neck. she meets his thruts half way and he exits her. he lays beside her and she kisses a trail to his waist line. he closes his eyes and grips the sheets as her hot wet mouth closes over his member. he moans her name and cums a little in her mouth. she licks it up happly and coughs as he bucks.**

her eyes widen and she kisses him back with passion. "wha...when? i thought you were dead!" she said between kisses. "i escaped hidioshi. and soon afer joined the akatsuki. i retured to tell you but i couldnt find you." he whisperd in her ear. she hugs him closer and he laughs and spins her around. she smiles and laughs as they hug in the pouring rain. "come you will see the leader and become part of the akatsuki so we will never be apart again." he grins. "yes of course." she replies.

she fallows him to the hide out leaving her old life and past behind. the reach their destanation and he opens the door for her. she enters and every one stoped what they were doing. they all staired in wonder at the girl deidara brought home. kisame walked up first and approached the blonde. "deidara whats going on?" the shark man asked. "this is hikaru the girl i told you about. the love of my life." the blonde replied. "ohhh this is her? damn she hot!" kisame grined. deidara glared and punched the blue guy. tobi bounded over to her. "hiya! im tobi! tobui a good boy!" he smiled wildly. hikau staired and grined. "AAWWWWWWWWW your soooo kawaii!!!!" she squealed and hugged him. every one sweat droped. deidara had to litaraly pri tobi off so he could get hikaru to meet leader-sama.

deidara knocked on his door hikaru at his side. "come in" bellowed threw out the halls. he enterd hikaru right behind him. "yes?" the shadowed man asked."leader-sama im requesting you let hikaru stay here and be part of the akatsuki." deidara bowed on his knees. the leader thought a minut and decided since deidara was verry loyal and quite dependable. "verry well. but you will hold full responcibility for her." the man answerd. deidara gave his thanks and led the girl to his room.

"i love you." he said and kissed her quite passionatly. she retured the kiss with as much love she could muster. his toung bumped her lips wanting entrence. she opend and his toung danced with hers. her tast was just as he rememberd. mmmmmmm honey...yes thats what it was her tast her sent of sakura blossems. all the same. his tast of sweet spices his sent of the wild forest for her never changed. his touches became more desprit as they continued to kiss. he sliped her shirt off and she started to undo his cloak.

he unclapesd her bra and held her up on the wall. his hot mouth closed around her hardend tip. she wimperd at his sweet touch. he nipped, sucked, and teased her perked nipple. she wimperd louder and struggled to finaly removed it. she had no trouble with his shirt. she got out of his grasp and sliped his pants off. he gets her pined again and rips her shorts off. his hads grab her wais and kisses her neck to her waist line. he takes off her silky bright pink paintes with his mouth and takes one og he legs over his shoulder then the other. he teased her cilt and smirks as she moans to his touch. his toung enters her and she goes insane with bliss.

hi laps up the juices and kisses her mouth so she can tast her self. his fingers play with her silky folds and enter her. on finger than two. each pump broughgt closer to climax.he ltops and she pouts. he dosent want her to be done yet. he smirks and she smiles katty bothe having the same thought. she flips him over and brings her lips closer to his hardened member.

she takes the head in her mouth and sucks and nibbles nibbles his sensitive flesh. he tries not tjo moan but all atemps are in vain. he cant take it he has to take her now i mean come on its been years and she is still a tease! he stops her and positions her so he can enter. she moans and whines as his hardend cock enters her. she meets his thrusts half way and roles her head side to side as he hits her sweet spot. "awwwww!! deidara dont...stop!" her voice rasps agenst his ear. he ablidges and quickens his past.

after about 8 hours of feirce love making they slept in eachothers arms. they were back to gether now right,thats all that madered right? turns out she stayed and he stayed happy. every time he returned from a mission she was there to great him. so basicly they lived happly ever after.

* * *

ok people thats it!! im done with this one im sorry this one sucked i just couldnt get into the groove!! well idk maby me next story will be a lot better, yeah? soooooo i hoped ya liked!! PS: ME NEXT STORY WILL BE BETTER AND WILL BE POSTED SOON LOOK FOR THE TITLE...BLISSFULL SORROW


End file.
